The invention relates generally to control systems, and more particularly to process control employing novel techniques for controlling the fermentation process of a biofuel production plant.
A biofuel production plant may include one or more batch processes. One such batch process is the fermentation of a starch source to produce ethanol and other by-products in the presence of yeast and other enzymes in fermenters. A source of nitrogen may also be added to the fermenters to serve as a nutrient for the yeast. A process controller may be used to control certain variables of the fermentation process to achieve specified goals, such as maximizing ethanol production and/or maintaining yeast health. Existing methods of controlling the fermentation process may suffer from disadvantages that may result in decreased ethanol production, inefficient use of yeast, and longer turnaround times for the batch processes.